


Adopted By MARKIPLIER?????

by LizzieDatsMe



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Adopted by Markiplier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzieDatsMe/pseuds/LizzieDatsMe
Summary: A girl goes out shopping with her mother and sister, only to discover that her mother set her up to meet MARKIPLIER!!! Later that day, there is a terrible car accident, and her mother and sister die... She has nowhere to go, so markiplier adopts her..Lol, lets see how this goes. Multiple OFCs and OMCs. Please no stealing, if you would like to post this somewhere else, ask. Dont steal..





	

**Author's Note:**

> First markiplier fanfic, and i already have this posted on wattpad, so dont frea out if you find it there as well, lol.

I wake up to a rude, and very loud “HAPPY BIRTHDAY IZZIE!!!!! YOU’RE 16!!!!!!!!! OMG!!!” Ugh. Annie, my big sis. Shes supposed to be at nursing school, but she took a few days off to come celebrate… I’m already wishing she hadn’t. Don’t get me wrong, I love my big sister, she just gets on my nerves sometimes. Like right now, for example, “C’mon Isabella!!! It’s your birthday! Get up!!!” She yells in my ear. I look over at my bedside clock, and groan. It’s 7:00 am…  
“Annie, what the hell. It’s too early for me to deal with your crap…” I mumble into the pillow. She isn’t having it.  
“C’mon!! Get up!” She shrieks, way too excited for how early it was. Thankfully, like an angel from heaven above, my mother walks in at that exact moment, scolding my sister, saying,  
“Leave her alone, Anna Marie. Its 7:00 in the morning, she should sleep in today.” Too late for that, now that I’m awake.   
Sighing, I groggily sit up and say “Ugh, too late mum. She woke me up past the point of no return…”   
Mum laughs, and replies, “Well if that’s the case, why don’t you get on up, I’ll make ya breakfast before we leave.”   
Huh? “Leave? Where’re you going mum?” I ask.  
“Not me, WE. We are going shopping, my sweet thing.” She smiles at me.   
“Okay then… But, aren’t we a bit tight on cash right now? What with you not having a job and everything?” I question, still confuzzled about the whole situation.  
“No, sweetie, I came upon some cash, tucked away in a corner of the savings account, and transferred it all into your debit account, as a gift, to spend on whatever you want today.” She said, clearly very excited about the whole ordeal.  
“Okayyy, how much was it?” I ask, genuinely curious.  
“A little over $1000, Honey” She says.  
WHAT! “WHAT! HOLY HELL! That’s a shit-ton of money!” I scream, startling my sister, who already knew, the cheeky bastard.  
“ISABELLA CELESTE, WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!” Mum proceeded to yell. She doesn’t much like cursing… Oops…  
“Sorry mum…” I sheepishly replied. “Its just a lot of money! How can we afford that?” I ask, concerned that we were wasting it when we could use it pay actual important stuff, like bills, or get grocery’s for the next six months!   
“Nonsense! Of course we can afford it!” She scoffed, trying to lighten my mood.  
“Okay, mum… if you say so…” I said back, suspicious.   
“All right, let’s go!!!” Annie yelled, excited for the excuse to go shopping.  
“Ahem… Annie, one problem.” I coughed.  
“What?!” She said, annoyed that I was keeping her from the mall, and new jeans.  
“I’m not dressed, you dunce.” I laughed.  
Embarrassed for missing something so obvious, she faked a cough, and muttered “Right, well, hurry up will ya!” As she ran out of the room. I laughed, and mum quickly joined in.  
“She’s my daughter, and I love her, but not always the most situationally aware, huh, Izz?” Mum chuckled. I readily agreed.  
“All right, shoo, I need to get dressed.” I barked at mum, still chuckling. Laughing, she walked out, leaving me to my own devices. Walking over to my closet, I contemplated what to wear today, finally deciding on some black ripped skinny jeans, some white hi-top converse, and a red and black flannel, in true markimoo fashion. (An: I lold so hard writing that.) Putting on some eyeliner and mascara, and throwing my hair up in a quick ponytail, not even caring.   
Mom called from downstairs, “Honey, you ready to go yet? We’re meeting some friends at the mall, and we can’t be late, y’know!” Huh? I was not aware of this.   
“What friends, mom?” I called, as I grabbed my phone and wallet, stuck them in my back pocket, and jogged down the stairs to the kitchen.   
Smirking like she was up to something, she simply replied, “Oh just some guys I met the other day that I thought you might like.”   
Beechwhet? “You mean to tell me you just invited some random guys you met to go shopping with us? That’s weird even for you, mom…” I say, still VERY confused. “But, whatever. If you trust them, I guess I should too…”   
Full on beaming now, she turned to me and said, “I’m glad you think so! Lets go! … ANNA MARIE ROMANO GET DOWN HERE!!!!” She screamed. Geez, my sister was so excited to go shopping, and we’re the ones waiting on her… Busting through the kitchen like a rocket, she rams straight into the island, effectively bruising her hip… Dorkas…  
“LETS GO!!!” She then excitedly exclaims, brushing off her injury and sprinting towards the door.   
“Lord help me…” I mutter as I follow her out the door and towards the car. As I hop in the front passenger seat and pull out my headphones to entertain myself on the way there, Annie leans forwards and blares some classic rock. Yass Kansas, yasssss!   
Well, this should be fun. Wish me luck…


End file.
